Besando en tradición
by Ellise15
Summary: Historia de Kyo Kara Maou , YuurixWolfram. Que kawai son esos dos juntos!Hay una fiesta en la casa, al parecer por tradición el Maou besa a una chica, Wolfram lo ve todo y...El fic no es mío, es de Black dilemma. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_La noche en que vi traición._

POV de Wolfram ··

Es la noche de celebración de mi madre, al parecer ha encontrado un nuevo amor con William Von Heisenberg. No tengo ningún problema con eso, sólo que su hija esta teniendo su cumpleaños el mismo día que el mío.

Yuuri siempre coquetea con cualquier chica, aún cuando estoy ahí; presente. No puedo hacer nada, soy un chico, no una chica. ¿Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

Pensé sobre esa fiesta, fui a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco, mirando como el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos. Mi corazón se paró en tan sólo un segundo, en el cual vi a Yuuri besando a la chica, Else Von Heisenberg. Los miré y vi mucho más sentido entre ellos dos, que entre Yuuri y yo; algo que nunca o quizás ni en los pensamientos puedo haber pasado.

Quise detener aquello que veían mis ojos, pero no me podía mover, mis pies no contestaban a mis impulsos de ir y separarlos con la rabia más viva en el mundo.

Era débil.

Caminé después hacia una pequeña fuente de agua, me senté en la orilla de aquella fuente por horas, la verdad no importaba si el agua fría me congelaba, no me importaba si ahí mismo perdiera conciencia mi mente estaba más dañada que cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Pronto ya llovía, estaba feliz de que la lluvia tapara mis lágrimas que no quería que nadie las viera. Sí, sabía que era una tradición besar a la persona el día de su cumpleaños, pero dolía, dolía demasiado.

Quizás hubiera sido diferente si por lo menos el Maou lo hubiese besado antes a él, pero ya nada se podía hacer a él le gustaban las chicas y también, el compromiso no fue por que él lo quiso así, fue por un error, una bofetada que se daba en la tierra en señal de enojo. Y no de un sentimiento que sí tendría algo de importancia.

_El beso que nunca tuve_

_El sueño que busqué_

_Nunca me sucedería._

Aunque haya tratado de que me mirara cuantas veces, pero él nunca lo hará ni lo haría.

Busqué mucho más, sabía que no podía ser débil y aferrarme a algo en lo cual nunca tendría una sola oportunidad. Sabía que estar juntos era un gran error.

Sabía que era inútil.

Aún así, tuve la esperanza de que fuera algo más que un error estar comprometidos pero fue tan disparatado, estaba en un error total.

Por todos los modos, el amor que yo le tenía a él; Yuuri nunca me vería como a esas bellas chicas en unos bellos vestidos. Intenté terminar con su sentimiento de 'horror' al tener que dormir conmigo, hasta bajé mi orgullo poniéndome esa bata rosa, pensando en que él en algún momento (no en los primeros días) pudiera llegar a abrazarme de cualquier forma o quizás llegar al impulso de acercarse a mí. Siempre lo protegí, siempre cuidé de él, a tal punto de llegar a amarlo.

Aún no puedo olvidar todo lo que sufrí cuando Yuuri me dijo 'adiós', y se fue a su mundo, Todos me intentaron dar apoyo: Konrad, Greta, Günter, Mi madre, pero nada daba resultado; y la primera vez que sí correspondió mi abrazo, cuando regresó aunque le grité unas cuantas verdades (su boca se curvó con una leve sonrisa).

Pronto, regresé a mi realidad estaba congelado, el agua de la lluvia parecía hielo que calaba. Estaba realmente frío, quería algo caliente cerca de mí; quizás mi madre, como cuando yo era pequeño.

Quise parare de la fuente pero en el camino, paré y empecé a llorar y me desplomé encima del agua. Esperaba a alguien que me ayudara, alguien que dijera mi nombre y se preocupara por mi, quien lo haría?.

Solo era alguien que era bello por cuerpo y cara, no había nadie que me buscara por quien soy, por lo que siento.

No había nadie.

POV normal

Yuuri estaba preocupado por si seguramente Wolfram habría visto ese beso. ÉL no quería que Wolfram lo viera, por alguna razón, pero no quería. Cuando la fiesta terminó, regresó a la habitación esperando a un enojado Wolfram envuelto en un pijama rosa reclamándole, y tenía que aceptar que se veía angelical con esa ropa de dormir, el rubio le iba a gritar la causa del porque no lo invitó a bailar.

Yuuri teniendo sus deseos, uno de los más profundos de que el soldado no hubiese visto aquel beso.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y observó de que el pijama esta sin ser tocado y doblado en su lugar. No puedo haber sido, él se fue en el medio de toda la fiesta. Yuuri mandó tropas para buscar a Wolfram, lo más pronto posible.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Corrió afuera del castillo hacia los jardines con la esperanza de encontrar a su prometido. Por fin, lo encontró en la fuente de agua parándose lentamente.

-WOLFRAM!- Yuuri gritó, fue corriendo hacia el rubio para ver su estado y si estaba herido. Se estaba realmente preocupando por él, aquel que le había puesto como apodo cariñoso: 'llorón'

-Estas feliz?.- Yuuri no entendió esa pregunta proveniente de su lloroso y débil prometido, nunca había visto a Wolfram en ese estado. Y aún así, estaba confundido.

-Que quieres decir Wolfram?

-besaste a esa chica.- añadió, sintiendo como su corazón se iba encogiendo, otra vez.

-es una tradición- el Maou estaba shockeado, el rubio los había visto, tenía que admitir que los labios de aquella chica no han sido ni la octava parte de lo que serían los labios de Wolfram. Y raramente, esa vez no hubo latigazos mentales en su cabeza.

-era su cumpleaños, no es así?.- cabizbajo el soldado.

Wolfram levantó el rostro y giró hacia Yuuri, susurrando 'tarde, muy tarde…' jadeó, intentando salir del borde del agua, pero la última cosa que supo fue haber sido sostenido por la cintura, los brazos de Yuuri; por lo menos en su dolor de cuerpo y corazón aún estaba él.

-solo sueñas, verdad Wolfram…?- habló despacio Yuuri mirando el rostro de su inconciente prometido, de tan sólo decir esas palabras, lloró.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Gisela tenía la cara muy preocupada mientras su cerebro revisaba las medicinas que iba a utilizar en Wolfram, nunca la peliverde puedo llegar a imaginar cuanto Wolfram pudo haber sido tan vulnerable. Llegando a ese estado.

-Heika, podría decirme lo que pasó?- cuestionó Gisela a Yuuri, quien tenia la mano de Wolfram agarrada a la suya gentilmente.

-él estará bien?.- no hizo caso la pregunta ya hecha, quería saber el estado de su prometido.

-Yo… no estoy segura Heika.- ella estaba segura de que casi nadie soportaría vivir en aquel grado de Hipertensia, pero tenía la esperanza de que aún tendría la última oportunidad.

-gracias.-susurró, asiendo más la blanca mano.

La enfermera sintió pena al verlos, sabía que en el momento en el cual Wolfram cayera no sería fácil, pero Gisela no buscaba que el prometido del Heika muriera.

-hago lo que puedo.-

-Gisela?.- Yuuri la llamó

- si, su majestad?

-no debes de sentirte mal si Wolfram muere.-

Todas las personas dentro de la habitación contendieron la respiración. 'Es mi culpa'

Yuuri se paró del lado de el durmiente Wolfram, aún sosteniendo su nívea mano.

-Es mi culpa.-

Conrad, Günter y Gwendal bajaron la mirada. Conrad pensaba agregar algo, para romper el amargo silencio en la habitación.

-Heika, hoy… hoy es….- sin terminar la oración perdió la Mirada otra vez. Gwendal termino las palabras por su hermano.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Wolfram.- Yuuri estaba en otro mundo, miró a su prometido y recordó lo que le dijo en el Jardín.-

_Tú la besaste_

_Por una tradición_

_Era SU cumpleaños_

Yuuri soltó unas ácidas lágrimas, y murmuró mirado el rostro de Wolfram con profunda culpa.

- discúlpame, no te preste atención.- lloró.

Y acarició el rostro de paz y a medio sonreír de su _fiancé_

Como se dice, si lo han leído, plissssssssssss un review si?


	2. Chapter 2

N/T: DISCULPEN!!!!!! El retraso es a razón de mis exámenes, ya saben…

_No deseo despertar_

POV de Wolfram

Me sentí extraño al palpar una mano tocando fuertemente la mía. Me sentí realmente nervioso y traté de abrir mis ojos para ver quién era aquel que lo hacía, pero no podía abrir mis ojos, ni siquiera mover algo de mi rostro.

Sentí que alguien me daba algo pero no sabía quien.

Intenté mover mi cuerpo pero no puede no podía hacer nada…

Lo último que recuerdo es aquella maldita imagen de Yuuri besando a aquella chica…La muchacha sonreía y se reía como burlándose de mí.

Recuerdo también que lloré duramente ese día.

Yuuri era la primera persona que no me buscaba por mi fama o físico.

Pero él nunca me quiso porque pensaba de que finalmente pensaba de que era malo en mi interior.

Porque he tenido que sufrir por tanto tiempo? Porque no he sido lo suficientemente bueno para él? Pensé sobre la primera vez de que Yuuri dijo que el estar comprometidos era un completo error, una locura, un disparate…

_Sabía que era estúpido por querer vivir mi fantasía_

_Sabía que necesitaba caer en el hoyo de la realidad_

Sé que estoy terminando con mi tonta fantasía en este mismo instante, pues sé que él va a romper con el compromiso lo más pronto posible, tarde o temprano. Paré de tratar de abrir mis ojos, sentí que esas manos – las manos de Yuuri – se aferraban más a las mías, pero no me importó.

Ignoré todo mí alrededor… porque era mejor de ese modo.

Siempre soñé con el día en encontrar a la persona la cual me amara y me cuidara verdaderamente, que me amara como yo la amaría. Pero sólo era un sueño, nunca encontraría ese tipo de persona en ningún lugar.

Quizás Yuuri ya haya encontrado su amor verdadero, junto a ella…

Encontró el amor y espero que sea muy feliz

Desearía que a mí fuera el único a quien amara, pero no, era completamente imposible, supongo yo que Greta también estará feliz… Ella siempre buscó una madre, una _Mujer_ que se haga cargo cariñosamente de ella. Siempre aguanto a Yuuri más que a mí, pero creo que ahora será feliz ya que El Maou será su único padre.

Quise ser mejor para ellos pero fue en vano, hice mi mejor intento, aún siento que ellos no sintieron eso. Sigo pensando que no fue mucho.

Estoy seguro… de que esto será mejor para todos los demás. Mi madre, Gwendal y Conrad, deseo que estén mejor sin mi (N/T: no he dicho que está muerto, eh?), quiero que sepan que me disculpo por ser tan egoísta, quiero una sola disculpa, supongo que estarán mejor sin mí.

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que Madre, Gwendal Y Conrad Adiós.

Pienso que esto pasa por lo mejor.

- Heika! La respiración de Wolfram es cada vez peor, no muestra signos de ella.-dijo Gisela, yuuri estaba blanco, le dolía lo que sucedía.

-Maldición!- por primera vez se le escucho a Gisela decir algo así.

-No.-la enfermera miró hacia abajo.- Debe levantarlo- yuuri entrecerró sus ojos y volvió su mirada hacia Wolfram, su prometido lucía tan pacífico cuando dormía todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierto, tan duro y solitario, si así fuera de dócil. Dejo esos pensamientos y se concentró en el rostro del rubio, es refrán: 'No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes' era muy cierto, no había aprovechado estar con, él. Y todo por la estúpida idea de tener a Wolfram apartado de su vida a morosa por tan sólo ser un chico, era un idiota, un llorón, sonrió al acordarse del apodo cariñoso que le había puesto Wolfram, era realmente lindo; cuando se lo proponía.

-No, Wolfram, por favor no mueras…no lo hagas por favor…- Yuuri sabía de que era egoísta sabiendo de que él no le había dicho lo que sentía a tiempo.

-lo siento Heika, para que Wolfram-kyo sobreviva necesitamos un milagro, aún así sería muy poco su estado de ahora es muy grave, lo lamento.- dijo Gisela bajando la mirada, sintiendo pena por el Maou.

-que? Que quieres decir con que él necesitara un milagro?-gritó yuuri.

-Heika, Que era lo que Wolfram estaba haciendo en aquella fuente? Pienso que él es inteligente como para saber de que puede morir sufriendo así, realmente respóndame: Porque esta aquí? Donde estaba usted? esta bien, usted no le demuestra ningún cariño hacia él, pero eso es el colmo, es SU PROMETIDO aunque por un accidente pero lo es, acaso usted no entiende lo que es amar a alguien sabiendo de que este no lo hace, sabe lo que duele?.-Gisela, había gritado al rey de los demonios como si ella misma fuera su madre, dando una reprochada de las más aterradoras en la vida del Maou.

-Gisela,, esto ya es…- Gunter trató de callar a su hija adoptiva, pero Gwendal le detuvo.

-yo…- Yuuri no quería decir la verdad pero sabía que debía- Yo estaba besando a Else-

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante semejante confesión, pero el hermano Mayor de los Von Bielfeld no se calló.

-Como e atreves a lamentar esta situación? Cuando estabas burlándote de él mientras moría?, aún no puedo creer que TÜ seas el Maou!!!.-Gritó Gwendal furioso.

Conrad, quien no había dicho nada, lo único que hizo fue salir de sus pensamientos dolorosos por su hermano y golpear a Yuuri en plena mejilla.

-Usted no tiene perdón!! Pensamos todos de que podías llegar a ser de ese modo!-

Una aguda y chillante voz salió de donde-no-se-sabe hacia la habitación en donde estaban todos los de 'la familia'.

-Yo… Yo fui la única quien besó al Maou Yuuri, Si…siempre odie a Wolfram por ser el prometido de Yuuri y ahora más por ser mi hermanastro, lo bese a la fuerza esperando de que Yuuri me haga caso y salga de el compromiso de Wolfram pero me rechazó, pero Yo…YO… discúlpenme.- la chica salió de la habitación con tan sólo decir eso.

- Yo no creo nada de esa historia, porque usted le sonreía de manera afectuosa y nunca la apartó de sí, la besó con consentimiento!- Conrad empezó gritando a Yuuri.

-Si Wolfram muere…-Cecile dijo- no espere que yo ni ninguno de nosotros le perdone.- Yuuri en esos momentos sintió las miradas de Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Gisela, Anissina y hasta de Greta, con los ojos llorosos, su hija no le perdonaría, la hija de Wolfram y suya.

-Si él muere yo les doy el permiso para matarme- espetó Yuuri sin remordimiento, no podría vivir sin que Wolfram tampoco lo hiciera.

Todos los presentes contuvieron por segunda vez la respiración, no era necesario decir que ni siquiera el primer Maou en la historia hubiese hecho eso.

-no podemos hacer eso- Conrad dijo.

-Si el muere, nosotros nunca más seremos sus súbditos, nunca, jamás.

-está bien…-yuuri sentenció, la habitación se lleno del cruel silencio en el cual se podía escuchar la parada respiración del menor de los tres hermanos.

Sin que nadie dijese nada más, Wolfram comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente y comenzó a vomitar de a poco sangre sin que nadie lo provocara.

Antes, nadie habia tomado en cuenta lo que el rubio necesitaba, ahora sí. Cuando estaba a punto de morir

Yuuri sintió que la mano de su prometido se movía lentamente, cuando miro hacia abajo, no pudo creer lo que veía.

_Vio que Wolfram abría sus ojos. _

-Gisela, Abrió los ojos!!- Yuuri llamó a Gisela lo más rápido posible. Conrad y Gwendal corrieron a la cama de Wolfram tan leprosa como se pudo.

Pero no esperaban que algo bueno pasara, no, no lo esperaban. La razón?

Wolfram lloraba.

-Wolfram?- Yuuri abrió la boca, preguntó eso tembloroso hacia su prometido.

-déjeme ir, Heika… - Wolfram dijo eso con el dolor presente en sus palabras, Volteó su rostro hacia Yuuri.

-Que?.- preguntó el Maou sin creer aún lo que veia.

-estoy feliz de que todos ustedes hallan estado preocupados por mi.

-A que te refieres?- Conrad agregó.

- que estoy feliz de que el Heika me haya permitido ser su prometido por tan poco tiempo pero lo bueno fue que fingió ser verdad.- el rubio dijo todo eso con una voz demasiado suave para ser la suya, a caso decir, herida.

- Wolfram, yo….-

- Pero tú no me amas, lo sé. Y por eso yo no te guardo rencor-

- no, no, no…

- Gracias por permitir mi fantasía tan corta.

-no, por favor…- ahora, ahora si sabía lo que era el rechazo, el rechazo a que no te quieran con una estúpida excusa, pero por fin, tendría la opción de decirle que era lo que sentía.

-Yuuri, Yo te amo.- las lágrimas de yuuri caían más por sus mejillas.

-no…

-Adiós, Llorón.

Pero Wolfram cerró sus ojos dejando a aquellos que siempre le amaron, Pero pasaba por lo mejor, no era asi? Yuuri podría encontrar _su _ verdadero amor.

-Wolfram, no me hagas esto, TE AMO!!! Te lo diré millones de veces más, yo te amo por favor yo estaba confundido nunca había besado a nadie y siempre quise que fueras tu el primero en hacerlo, por favor… no me dejes… por favor!! Abre tus ojos!!!.- yuuri lloró, como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, su amor se le iba de las manos, lo tenia tan cerca y tan lejos, tuvo cuantas oportunidades para decirle te amo, y no lo hizo ahora era muy tarde.

Su amor verdadero cerraba los ojos, para 'no volver' a despertar jamás.

"No, por favor, Wolfram vuelve, te quiero, te amo como no imaginas, tú tienes que saberlo, por favor!!! Que no daría por besarte ahora."

Uno a uno, los hermanos fueron saliendo de la habitación incluyendo a Gisela, ninguno quería creer lo que pasaba.

" Te lo pido desde la entrañas de mi corazón, no mueras" Yuuri aún lloraba, todo era su culpa, él amaba a Wolfram, si en su mente no hubiera existido la estúpida idea de que Wolfram era un chico y él también lo era, es algo ilógico!!!! Le ama y eso es lo que importa.

- Wolfram, lamento todo lo que he hecho por haberte hecho sufrir durante todo este tiempo pero, yo siempre quise de que tu fueras el primero a quien yo besara, pero Else lo hizo, como veras. Yo… Yo… te amo, eso es lo que cuenta. Aún no te puedo besar, tú no despiertas…" Algo se movió en la mano de Yuuri. Y precisamente no era su imaginación.


End file.
